When using a radiation device, such as a radiation treatment machine or a radiation imaging machine, the location of the isocenter, or the point in space where the radiation beams from different gantry angles converge, needs to be known and verified precisely. In existing systems, the isocenter of a radiation machine is identified by a set of fan-beam room lasers, each of which defines an orthogonal plane. These planes intersect the isocenter to identify that position. A common installation of a laser alignment system has four laser source points: two wall lasers, which project laser beams on either side of the patient, and two ceiling lasers (one of which being directly over the gantry). Alignment of these lasers involves adjusting the lasers until their respective laser beams intersect the isocenter, and such procedure is typically done during installation of the radiation machine. However, over time, the intersection point of the laser beams may deviate from the true isocenter position. As such, re-alignment of the lasers are required to be performed periodically.
Laser alignment is a specialized task that is difficult and time consuming to perform, and requires the skills of experienced service personnel. As such, it may be desirable to provide a system and method that would allow calibration of the alignment device to be performed conveniently, accurately, and efficiently.